The specific aim of this study is to determine whether lifibrol lowers LDL cholesterol levels in patients who are deficient in LDL-receptors. These patients are resistant to drug therapies that induce synthesis of LDL-receptors such as competitive inhibitors of 3-hydroxy-3methylglutaryl coenzyme A (HMGCoA) reductase. Lifibrol has been shown to inhibit cholesterol biosynthesis buy not as a competitive inhibitor of HMGCoA reductase. Although the specific mechanism of action of lifibrol is not known, the drug has been shown to lower cholesterol in a dose-dependent manner. Optimum doses lower LDL by about 40%. The magnitude of cholesterol-lowering is similar to the HMGCoA reductase inhibitors.